


In Private

by viictoriasong



Category: The Shadow of the Tower, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, play on popular theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: He pledged to marry her a long while ago, but now the final preparations for the wedding between the newly crowned King Henry VII and Elizabeth of York are finally underway. Then why do their lives still feel so shaky? Elizabeth decided to get an early start on an important aspect of their union. /Play on the theory that Arthur was conceived premaritally/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amy Licence mentions in het Elizabeth of York biography that if Arthur was indeed conceived prior to his parents' wedding, it must have happened somewhere around the time of parliament approving the match officially. I decided to play with that, using a few of my other headcanons I have for Henry and Elizabeth. Might not always be historically 'correct'. Enjoy!

**_Coldharbour, December 1485_ **

 Winter was truly the worst time of year in Elizabeth’s book.

 _No matter how old I get, I still can’t stand the cold_ she thought to herself in exasperation. She’d been tossing and turning in bed for what felt like hours, trying to make herself comfortable and get warm, but nothing helped.

If anything, all the lack of sleep did was spur on her anxious thoughts. Eventually, she’d gotten up, deciding a walk through the house would be best to get rid of all her pent up energy. 

These were exciting times. Earlier that day, important news had arrived: parliament had officially approved of a marriage between Elizabeth and the newly crowned King. She and lady Margaret had just been enjoying lunch together when the letter informing them of the decision had been delivered. 

“Oh! How joyful!” Margaret had exclaimed. Elizabeth herself had grown silent, a blush spreading on her face. At that, the older woman had firmly put an arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. “Worry not, child. This is good. _Marriage_ is good, and I am certain you and my son will be happy together.” 

That was not the part that worried Elizabeth. While Henry had pledged to marry her well over two years ago, they had not met in person until this past September. Since then the King and her had been together on several occasions, both accompanied and alone. He struck her as a kind man. Eager to prove his worth and might as King, sure, but towards her he was considerate and gentle. 

If there was anything she needed he would provide it. If there was anything heavy on her heart she could speak it. If there were any decision concerning her life that needed to be made, he spared nothing to take her opinion into consideration. 

In private, he had even insisted she’d abandon courtesy and call him by his given name. _Henry_. How easily the name rolled off of her tongue these days! Elizabeth could not deny that a certain passion accompanied it too. She liked him, that was certain. 

It was also exactly what scared her so. 

The past years had proven to Elizabeth one thing: politics was a cursed thing. Her father had placed his trust in many people. Some he had even expected to count on through thick and thin, yet they had turned on him. Their own ambitions had become more valuable than loyalty to a just King and paying proper respects to his family. 

The image of her late uncle Richard flashed before her eyes. 

 _Damn him!_ Elizabeth inwardly yelled. The man had done her heart such damage. She wanted to trust Henry, give him all of herself and yet she just _couldn’t_. 

She had suffered too much to believe that all would be well once they had wed. To think that they could possibly be _happy_ only for all that to be taken away from her just as it had been stolen from her mother was too much a thought. 

Elizabeth wrapped her robe around herself more tightly. If this nightly walk through Coldharbour was supposed to have calmed her, the plan had horribly failed. 

She turned a corner on the ground floor, still trying to shake all the dreadful thoughts, when she noticed a light. At the end of the hall a door stood ajar, allowing a soft glow to penetrate the darkness. 

 _Henry’s study_ , Elizabeth realized. She softly made her way closer and peeked inside. 

The King was seated behind his desk, staring into the fire of the hearth at the other end of the room. There was a pensive look on his face – he seemed almost like a different person, for this emotion Elizabeth had not noticed in him before. 

No, in his role as King Henry was always confident and easy going, with a strength to his eyes and posture that left no doubt _he_ was the rightful rulers of these lands. 

Elizabeth turned to walk away. Clearly, she was intruding on a private moment. Snooping wasn’t exactly a flattering characteristic, so back to her own brooding it was. Before she had a chance to effectively leave however, the door opened further and Henry stuck his head out. His eyes searched the corridor before his eyes landed on her. 

“Elizabeth!” He exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face. “I thought I heard something and feared I might encounter a ghost!” 

“Your Majesty.” She muttered, eyes down as she sunk into appropriate courtesy. “Truly sorry if I have disturbed you.” 

“You could never.” He said, gently pulling her back to her feet. “No sleep for you either, I presume? Please, sit with me.” He motioned back towards the two high backed chairs in front of the fire. Elizabeth nodded and slipped inside, seating herself beside him. 

She stretched her legs, letting the fire caress her feet. The hearth was grand and deliciously warm – much better than the one in her bedroom. 

“I would offer you some wine, but I fear I drank it all earlier.” Henry offered her. “I could ask for more, but considering the time of night I would not feel good rousing my mothers’ servants.” 

“It’s quite alright.” Elizabeth replied, agreeing silently that their poor servants should not be woken from their sleep for something so trivial. “I am fine. I think I will survive without another drink.” 

“Glad to hear you will not suffer on my account then.” 

She laughed. Admittedly, Henry was not the most handsome of men. But he was charming and genuine and _funny_ , things that boasted much attractiveness in their own right. _Odd_ , Elizabeth mused again, _how comfortable we have grown around each other in such short time._  

“My mother told me you received the news from Parliament this morning?” 

“We did.” Elizabeth nodded. “I was pleased to hear it.” 

“Me too. You would not believe how much.” Henry locked eyes with her. “I have also received word the second dispensation I requested from His Holiness has been dispatched and should arrive in England sometime next month.” 

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. 

“It think we should be able to wed straight away. I have asked both of our mothers to arrange the necessary pleasantries and I have told them to ask your mind on the matter too.” 

She sighed deeply. “Oh! Oh, that is- amazing. I can hardly believe it.” 

Henry chuckled. “I’m sure you can! And you _must_. I promised to marry you all those years ago and I am not a man who comes back on his words. ” He took one of her hands in his and gave a gentle kiss. “Things will be well, my sweet Elizabeth.” 

She recalled his mothers’ words from earlier that day. Then, her own doubts came rushing back and her stomach felt strange again. Elizabeth’s voice was a little shaky when she answered: “I certainly hope so.” 

Henry took note of her wavering tone and a look of anxiety flashed across his face. “Are you… _not_ agreeable to the marriage?” 

“I am! Please, Henry, do not misunderstand my words!” She grabbed onto his hand tightly. “There truly is nothing more that would please me! But surely, you must understand – this time last year, my life looked wholly different. I dared not hope then that I would ever be sitting here with you.” 

Henry lifted his hand, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Elizabeth leaned in to his touch. 

“God has blessed us with much good fortune these months past. I believe he will continue to do so. You must trust in this.” 

 “And I do.” Elizabeth assured him. “But I cannot trust that _people_ will do what is right.” 

Henry contemplated this for a moment. “And you are probably right, Bess, for not always blindly trusting what others have do and say.” 

That strange look, the one she’d seen on his face earlier when peeking into his study, returned to his face. He slumped back into his chair and turned his eyes away from her, staring blankly into the distance. 

Elizabeth spoke softly. “I dare say there must be much weighing on your own heart, Henry.” 

“It is nothing.” He brushed off her concerns. Henry gave a weak smile. “Nothing that should worry you anyway, my dear.” 

“What is in your mind will be in mine. Your business is my business – such is the way of husband and wife.” 

His eyes flitted up at her use of those words. They had yet to be officially wed, but was this not how they felt towards one another? Was their engagement not as solid as it could be? She knew he thought about it the same way. 

Henry shifted uncomfortably in his chair before slowly continuing. “Being King has… not been easy.”

Elizabeth nodded, understanding his confession instantly. 

“Many considered my chances of beating your late uncle slim at best. Hell, I shall say even _I_ once doubted if the battle could be won. But it was, thanks be to God, and now I’m here.” 

“You are.” She said. “And you are a good King.” 

He rambled on: frustration became more and more apparent in his voice. “Then why is there still so much resistance to my leadership? Why do so many noble men still look upon me with doubt or laughter? There is still much I need to do, much I need to prove. All seems so shaky.” 

“You have the support of my family – that counts for much.” 

Henry locked eyes with her, a pleading tone to his voice now: “And I am truly grateful for all the help and council I have received from the house of York, but that doesn’t make me of your blood. I am certain people will accept you as Queen without complaint, but me as their King? A different matter altogether.” 

Elizabeth fell silent at that. Hearing Henry sulk to such an extent was not something she’d heard before. She knew his Kingship had not been easily won and that there were still many battles he’d need to fight – but certainly things weren’t as bleak as this. 

Not if the information she had gotten from relatives was anything to go by. 

No. Elizabeth would not allow this. Imagining Henry’s downfall was not pleasant, and something she refused to let happen on her watch. The throne was hers as much as it was his, and if there was anything she could do to ensure it stayed that way Elizabeth would. 

Mustering up her courage, she softly spoke: “I think that if you were to have an heir, surely others would be more comfortable accepting your position.” 

Speaking these words had taken much boldness and Elizabeth wasn’t sure herself what Henry’s reaction would be – yet it wasn’t at all was she had thought. He crooked an eyebrow, looking at her in disbelieve. “You are not saying…” 

“If we were to take an early start at creating a family of our own, I think your troubles would soon be over.” A child would benefit them both: an heir was of vital importance to Henry, yet Elizabeth herself stood to gain greatly from giving birth to a healthy son. 

“No.” Henry motioned with his hands. “This is absurd. I cannot ask it of you.”

“And you aren’t. This is me suggesting it to you.” 

“We are not wed yet!” 

“Parliament has giving us their approval, as have our families a long time ago. The dispensation is underway. We are as bound to each other in this instance as we will be a month from now.” 

Henry observed Elizabeth for a few moments. She tried had to keep her frame upright and full of confidence so as not to betray any of the anxiety she had inside her at this proposal. 

It was a good idea, she was sure of it, but Elizabeth was nevertheless new to the intricacies of the marriage bed and it did not leave her without insecurities. 

“I like you, Bess.” He eventually spoke. “Not in the way of a passing fancy, but that I look forward to spending a life with you. Because you are goodhearted and I think you would be a good Queen to me and our people.”

She blushed. That was certainly nice to hear. 

“If we do this then –“ He leaned in closer, Henry’s eyes soft with love and his breath tickling her nose, “Then I want you to know it is not out of duty. But because I want to.” 

“Same for me.” Elizabeth whispered before putting her lips to his. 

A month later, they did indeed marry. 

A month later, she already carried the first of their children under her heart.


End file.
